Unforgettable
by PhantomsChandeliers
Summary: Sebastian's son, Ezekiel, is taken from his parents as part of a freak show at the age of four. He rescued by a noble family years later. Ezekiel and the family's teenage son bond, and he gets a job as the boy's butler. Soon, he is reunited with his father, Adrian's mother is murdered, and his fiancee commits suicide. The two teens eventually fall in love and land in trouble. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Ezekiel wiped the sweat off his sleeping lover's forehead with a cold rag. He sighed. He was, honestly, at a loss of what to do. As far as he knew, they had two options: One, to fake Adrian's death and run away, or two, they could find some way to blend Adrian's new appearance with everyone else's.

Neither option would be simple. The young butler knew he did have to speak with his father, he had experienced this before with Ciel. Ezekiel groaned in exhaustion and fell asleep beside his lover.

The next morning, Ezekiel was sick again. This was the fourth morning in a row. Adrian could hear him gagging and coughing from the bathroom. The older boy sighed. They had one night of pure bliss, only to end up with days of misery following. One of the odd things about Ezekiel's illness was that it only came about in the morning, and throughout the day he would complain of being hungry. A thought came to Adrian's mind, but it was hastily dismissed. That could not be possible...or was it? Ezekiel is a magical being after all, not human… Adrian chastised himself for thinking such nonsense.

Yet, that "nonsense" filled him with relief, and strangely some joy. These feelings were also dismissed without a second thought.

Ezekiel hung up the phone with a sigh. His father was coming tomorrow. He had no idea how he was going to explain what happened to Adrian, and what has been happening to him since. Ezekiel has been too fatigued to do anything, he has been vomiting every morning, craving food, and yet flinching at the mere sight of it. Adrian has been hovering over his shoulder almost constantly now. He is clearly paranoid that something dreadful will happen if Ezekiel is left alone. In the meantime, Ezekiel has been terrified. Despite the fact that he is not human, he feels as if he is going to drop dead at any given moment.

"Ezekiel please rest, I'll take care of it," Adrian pleaded. Ezekiel nodded, almost reluctantly lying on the bed.

"Call your father… Tell him I'm most likely very ill," Ezekiel mumbled, fatigue catching up with him. Adrian sighed and nodded. It felt like his life was getting worse by the day. Adrian half-heartedly dialed the number to his home's brand new phone.

The head butler, Jonathan, answered, "Hello, this is the Taylor manor. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hello Jonathan, this is Adrian Taylor. May I speak with my father? It is urgent," Adrian told him.

"Of course young lord, right away," the older man answered hastily. There was a pause, and soon his father spoke.

"Hello, my son. What is the matter?" by the sound of his voice Adrian could tell his father was exhausted. He took a deep breath.

"Father, Ezekiel is very ill. He is suddenly extremely fatigued, revolted by food yet at the same time hungry, and he is vomiting every morning," Adrian was beginning to tremble.

"Are you trying to deceive me, boy!" Earl Bartholomew roared.

"N-no Father! It's been going on for days now and it won't stop!" Adrian began to shake violently. His response was met with silence. His father hung up. Adrian hung up the phone as well and ran to the bedroom he was sharing with Ezekiel, who flinched awake when his lover burst into the room.

"Ezekiel we have to leave now! My father is enraged!" the older boy's voice trembled as he spoke. The butler nodded, cautiously making his way out of the bed to assist Adrian in packing.

They had travelled for an hour and a half in the carriage when Ezekiel started to feel ill.

"Hold on, please Ezekiel… Only thirty more minutes until we reach the Earl Phantomhive and your father," Adrian pleaded, looking back at Ezekiel for a moment. The carriage had a hole in it from Grell breaking through. His father hadn't bothered to get it fixed. Ezekiel's only response was a groan.

"Master, what is wrong with me?" the young butler asked his master weakly.

"If only I knew…" Adrian sighed.

Another half hour passed and they arrived at the Phantomhive estate. Adrian rushed to the front door, leaving Ezekiel and Rain in the damaged carriage. Adrian knocked frantically. Soon after, Mey-Rin answered the door.

"What is it you need, Lord Taylor?" she asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Get Sebastian, it's urgent," the young man ordered.

"Yes sir!" Mey-Rin said with much enthusiasm. The clumsy maid quickly left, leaving Adrian at the door, and soon returned with Sebastian Michaelis in tow.

"Yes, Lord Taylor?"

"It's Ezekiel. He needs help," Adrian started bluntly. Sebastian's eyes widened at the mention of his son, and rushed to the carriage.

Ezekiel awoke lying on a couch in the Earl Phantomhive's living room, with Rain curled up on his chest, and Adrian sitting beside Sebastian on the nearest couch, whispering. The two demons went silent once they heard Ezekiel stir.

"Lord Taylor explained to me what happened. I have informed Ciel that the both of you shall be staying, and that the Earl Taylor shall not be alerted of your presence here," Sebastian started. Ezekiel nodded. "As for what is wrong with you… Since you are a hybrid, you are the only one with the power to find out," Sebastian sighed. "This means that you have to concentrate on what is happening with you without any disturbances. In short, looking inside yourself." Ezekiel looked at the floor, on the verge of tears. The eldest demon frowned, and stood to shut the glass doors to the living room to block out anything that could disturb his son. Ezekiel briefly looked up at Adrian and tried to focus. The young hybrid could barely wrap his mind around what was happening.

A half hour of silence passed.

"This can't be true!" Ezekiel's panicked cry broke the silence. "It's not possible!" Adrian rushed to Ezekiel, wrapping his arms around him tightly in an attempt to comfort his distressed lover. Sebastian smirked knowingly at Adrian's reaction before turning his attention back to his son.

"What did you find, Ezekiel?" his father asked softly. Shame darkened the hybrid's features.

"I looked everywhere for the problem...but the only thing I could find was that I… I'm pregnant…" Ezekiel's broken voice responded. A look of shock and disbelief appeared on Adrian's face. Ezekiel covered his face and cried hysterically.

"Ezekiel," Sebastian started gently. "Since you are the spawn of an angel and a demon, it is possible, on one condition. In order for this to have happened to you, a male, you have to have wanted the child. The magic in your blood can only physically create what you desire to be real," Sebastian finished. Ezekiel nodded, shaking. He curled up into a ball on the couch and murmured "I'm sorry" continually.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ezekiel… You wanted a baby…?" Adrian whispered. Ezekiel nodded.

"I didn't think _this _would happen nor did I know it was even possible! I'm sorry… I thought you knew that's what I wanted…" Ezekiel trailed off, not daring to relax just yet. In the meantime, Sebastian quietly left the room to give the young couple privacy.

"Shh, don't be sorry. It's alright. Ezekiel, I knew you wanted a family, you told me, but that can mean a number of things, especially from a person in your situation," Adrian said gently to his younger lover. Ezekiel stared at the teenage demon.

"Why shouldn't I be sorry..? I ruined your life," the hybrid nearly snapped. Adrian swallowed nervously.

"Ezekiel… to be honest with you, I've wanted the same thing, just not with a maiden. I thought it was impossible so I kept quiet," the older of the two admitted.

"Are we keeping it then..?" Ezekiel asked hopefully.

"I would love to, but it's really up to you. I don't want to force you through anything, especially if you're not ready," Adrian murmured hesitantly. Ezekiel held onto his lover tightly, joy lighting up his features.

"I want to keep it," Ezekiel whispered. Adrian sighed in relief and happiness, holding the younger boy closer to him. Ezekiel smiled and relaxed for the first time in days.

The Earl Bartholomew Taylor slowly closed his eyes as his breathing became ragged. His heart was filled with shame and guilt. The Earl had let society get to him, and as a result he lost his only son. Bartholomew loves his son, truly, and he just wants him to be happy. Even after knowing what his son must have done over the two weeks he had been in their vacation home, alone, with his rather peculiar butler, who was suddenly showing signs of pregnancy. He knew that if anyone else found out they would react much worse than he did. This kind of situation was unheard of. The main thing that stopped him from reacting like most would is the fact that he promised his wife, and the boy himself, that he would love his son no matter what. Even if he did something, quite frankly, unmentionable. He could have protected them… He could have seen his son truly happy for the first time in years...Tears flooded the middle-aged man's eyes. In his mind, he could picture his son kneeling on a bed, his butler laying across the older teenager's lap, with a newborn baby that was wrapped in a blanket curled up in his arms. Surely he could protect his son's new family from his new place in the heavens. As a boy, he was taught that God lives for love, and love doesn't have limits, no matter how peculiar it could seem to most people. Bartholomew smiled. His son will be happy, and the Earl planned on making sure that Adrian and his family were safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Implied nudity, and this chapter is mainly just plain fluff**

Ezekiel awoke the next morning lying pressed up against Adrian in one of the Phantomhive guest rooms with Rain climbing on him. He was starting to feel that nauseating coil in his stomach that was currently a regular visitor every morning. Rain mewled, getting the hybrid's attention, and the kitten suddenly sneezed. Rain made a face, clearly caught off guard by the sneeze. Ezekiel giggled.

Adrian woke to the sound of his lover giggling. He smiled, opened his eyes, and saw Ezekiel watching their calico kitten roll around in the sheets. The young hybrid noticed his companion right away.

"I'm sorry, love. Did I wake you?" Ezekiel asked, looking up at the other young man.

"Yes, you did wake me, but there is no need for you to be sorry. It was a very pleasant way to wake up," Adrian kissed Ezekiel gently on the lips. The younger man smiled. Unfortunately, that smile did vanish quickly.

"I'll be right back," Ezekiel sighed. He kissed Adrian's temple and quickly made his way out of the room.

"Morning sickness," Adrian muttered.

A half hour after Ezekiel returned, there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," Adrian answered, combing Ezekiel's pure white hair out of his eyes. Ezekiel smiled and curled up closer to Adrian while Sebastian entered the room.

"Lord Taylor, there is something important I am required to tell you," Sebastian started.

"Please continue," Adrian answered the older demon. Both teenagers stiffened.

"Your father passed away in his sleep last night," Sebastian sighed. Adrian's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what..?" the young demon's voice shook. Ezekiel sighed, holding Adrian close and tight. His eyes shone with sympathy as he held his now sobbing lover.

"I am sorry, Earl Taylor, but you needed to know," Sebastian explained. Adrian nodded and dismissed his lover's father.

Ezekiel sighed while laying in the warm bathwater. It felt so strange to him to relax all day instead of work. Since they found out about his unexpected pregnancy, Sebastian and Adrian have refused to allow him to tend to his duties as butler. The young hybrid had refused when the Earl Phantomhive had offered to send a servant to aid him in drawing his bath, but Ezekiel stated that he was more than capable of doing so himself. The Earl Phantomhive was taken aback by the usually quiet butler's snappy response, but laughed soon after Ezekiel had said it. Ciel apparently decided he was going to enjoy watching Ezekiel's change in character drive Adrian rolled his eyes. The head of the Phantomhive family was a sadist in his eyes. In the meantime, the young hybrid knew that Adrian was preparing for them to return to the Taylor manor since Adrian is now Earl. Ezekiel is reluctant to do so, but he knows it is necessary, even they were both wary of the other staff members of the manor. Earl Phantomhive had declared that he and his butler would be joining them, in order to assist Adrian in getting used to his new duties as Earl of the Taylor family. Ezekiel was not fond of the idea, but at least Ciel's presence in their home meant that his father would be there too.

Since Ezekiel was deep in thought, he did not notice his lover entering the room.

"Ezekiel, what is bothering you?" Adrian asked, noticing the frown that adorned the other's face. The hybrid flinched and attempted to hide himself in the lavender-scented bubbles. Adrian chuckled and smirked, "It's not like I haven't seen you before, Ezekiel." The younger of the pair blushed furiously and splashed his lover. Adrian laughed and knelt behind his lover, rolling up his sleeves to wrap his arms around the hybrid's neck. Ezekiel leaned back into the slightly older demon.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Adrian whispered back. The demon lowered his hand on Ezekiel's body to rub soothing circles on the younger male's midsection. "I love the baby as well," he whispered in Ezekiel's ear. Ezekiel smiled and nuzzled the other male's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

A week has passed and much has changed already. Adrian is now the well-respected Earl Taylor, the success of his father's business skyrocketing since he took charge. The Earl Phantomhive has remained by his distant relative's side, observing and assisting Adrian when necessary. Sebastian has been assigned to watch over his son until the baby is born. He is constantly fretting, much to Ezekiel's annoyance. The hybrid often finds himself wondering if his father was like this with his mother as well.

The public only saw the powerful, bright, and light-hearted Earl Taylor, but what Ezekiel saw at night was much different. Around him, the young Earl was still a grieving teenager, worried sick over his future.

"I noticed the company is doing well," Ezekiel commented when Adrian returned to his chamber. Sebastian had left to tend to his master, leaving the two teens alone.

"I don't want to talk about the bloody company," Adrian uncharacteristically snapped. Ezekiel lowered his gaze and flinched. "The company isn't the only thing about me, you of all people should know that," the Earl sighed. The butler frowned and nodded. Adrian hastily put away his overcoat before sitting beside Ezekiel on the bed. The young demon wrapped his arms around the hybrid and kissed him softly. "Finally, some time alone," Adrian murmured.

"There's been too many people around lately," Ezekiel agreed. The Earl gently pushed his butler down on the bed, soon after taking his shoes off and laying beside him. Ezekiel closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Adrian's shoulder, joining his fingers with the older boy's over their growing baby. The Earl close his eyes and smiled. A shriek was heard from the other end of the room.

"Ezekiel!" Grell whined. Adrian growled and stood, holding Grell back from his lover. "Ezekiel! How could you turn me down for him!?" Grell whined. Ezekiel sighed and covered his ears. Adrian shoved Grell. The shinigami hit the wall hard. Adrian pulled his pistol from his jacket, and put the barrel of the gun against Grell's forehead.

"You shut up and leave this place immediately, or I will put an end to your pathetic excuse for a life," Adrian growled, preparing to blow Grell's brains against the wall. Grell stared at the demon with wide eyes. The shinigami's wild green eyes then turned into the shape of hearts, and the whacky shinigami clutched the demon tightly. Adrian froze in shock as Grell squealed and the shinigami's nose began to bleed.

"Take me!" Grell screeched. At that, Ezekiel got up and manifested a skillet, promptly using it to hit Grell atop the head.

"You _bloody wanker!_" Ezekiel growled. Adrian subconsciously shot Grell in the foot, and the lovers began to push the unconscious shinigami out the window.

Adrian still remembered everything from that night. The feeling of Ezekiel's lips and skin. The gasps and groans released shamelessly from his throat. The realization of just how close they actually were at those moments. Before he fell asleep, Adrian often looked back at that night. Those memories that he knew would never be permanently wiped from his mind were followed by thoughts of their future. When they eventually had to leave the mortal world together, the possibilities surrounding their unborn child, and how the present honestly turned out better than he imagined. Thoughts like those made Adrian feel like the luckiest man in the world, despite all his losses in the recent past. Ezekiel has been there through it all. And every night, after he was sure Ezekiel was asleep, he promises that he will do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian woke up sweating and panting. His skin had heated up while he was dreaming, and his hair was stuck to his forehead.

"Ezekiel…" he whispered, holding the other male tightly. The hybrid stirred a little in his sleep. Adrian smiled at his lover, holding the hybrid closer, and resting a hand over their baby. It has been a month and a half since they found out Ezekiel was pregnant. Both the demon and the hybrid were overjoyed to see that their child was starting to show. The only real downside to that is that as a result, Ezekiel is not permitted to accompany Adrian anywhere outside the manor and he is confined to the bedroom floor of the manor so no one other than a few people could see him. Adrian hates to isolate his lover, but they really have no choice. If anyone else found out about his pregnancy it would most likely mean death for the three of them.

Ezekiel groaned and opened his eyes, distracting Adrian from his thoughts. The demon kissed the other boy passionately while rubbing soothing circles into his back and abdomen. The hybrid kissed Adrian back with just as much passion, pulling him closer.

"Good morning," Adrian murmured breathlessly after pulling away from the kiss for air.

"Good morning," Ezekiel responded, smiling at the demon beside him.

"Did you sleep?" Adrian asked his lover.

"Yes, did you?" Ezekiel responded. Adrian nodded. The hybrid placed a tender kiss on the demon's lips. The earl then held his butler closer. Ezekiel closed his eyes, nuzzling the older teenager's neck, while inhaling his comforting scent. Adrian smiled, closing his eyes when Ezekiel kissed the sensitive skin of his neck. The demon could feel the hybrid's warm breath on his skin while they held each other close. He couldn't remember being happier at any point of his life except for any moment Ezekiel was by his side. Adrian's thoughts were interrupted once Ezekiel began to gently suck at his neck. The earl let out a soft moan.

"Ezekiel, love, please stop," the dark-haired teenager breathed. The hybrid immediately put an end to his antics.

"Being pregnant is such a nuisance," the butler grumbled. Adrian chuckled. "What? You of all people should know that I have absolutely no patience," Ezekiel said, looking up at the other male.

"I know, believe me. Please calm down. I love you," Adrian replied.

"You better because I refuse to raise your child alone," Ezekiel snapped, his hormones kicking in. Adrian laughed and the hybrid rolled his eyes.

Sebastian sighed while cleaning the Earl Taylor's room. The new earl was required to work, leaving Sebastian's son asleep in bed. Sebastian turned to look at his son after he had finished putting away the earl's clean clothing.

"He looks so much like his mother," Sebastian commented softly. In truth, Ezekiel did. He had inherited his mother's white hair, ice blue eye (his other eye was dark like Sebastian's), her jaw, slim, nimble fingers, and her wings. The head Phantomhive butler saw his past lover every time he gazed upon their son. Ezekiel was all he had left of her. He just wished he could've gotten them both back, but that damned Claude Faustus was the one that stole her from them, with the help of a jealous shinigami. Sebastian paused his train of thought and decided to think of something else before he bolted out of the manor to kill with his bare hands the shinigami that stole his wife from him. So instead, he decided to remember when Ezekiel was born, fifteen years ago. The boy hadn't cried until his mother had tried to put him in his crib. Sebastian smiled fondly at the memory. Even though he hadn't cried or screamed, they could tell the infant was very much alive. Squirming and giggling with two different colored eyes wide open and full of energy.

Fifteen years later, his son his quiet, constantly appearing tired, his once flawless, snow-white skin covered in scars from a whip. The young

hybrid, very young by immortal standards, already seemed defeated. That is, until Adrian steps into the picture. Sebastian just hoped that his son

will be happy with his new life. At this point, this is all he wanted; to see his son happy again for the first time in eleven years.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezekiel woke up biting back a panicked cry. He sat up carefully, looked down, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. His baby was still this, the hybrid could not help but feel anxious. He's been pregnant for two and a half months now, which means since he is not human the baby is due in a couple weeks. More specifically, it is due on Adrian's seventeenth birthday.

His father has been coming to the Taylor manor weekly to check on him and the baby. While Ezekiel was worrying, he was thinking of his father's last visit in particular. Sebastian had noted that the child appears to be growing more rapidly than a demon or angel child usually would. The fifteen-year-old hybrid wasn't used to being unsure of what was happening, and since he had become pregnant this was now a daily occurrence. Adrian always chastised him, telling him that the stress was unhealthy for both him and the baby.

Suddenly, Ezekiel felt a strange sensation from his abdomen. Now panicking once again, he placed a hand over where it originally happened, then the feeling repeated itself. Then it dawned on him. That peculiar sensation was the baby's kick. Ezekiel smiled, laying back down. He wrapped the sheets, that still carried his lover's scent, around himself.

Adrian let out a content sigh. He had worked very hard all day so he could finish working as soon as possible. Ezekiel had told him to come to their room as soon as possible because he had good news. Of course, after hearing this how could the sixteen-year-old not be even more eager to finish work early. He stepped in front of their door and knocked, making sure it was okay with his lover if he came in.

"Adrian?" Ezekiel replied happily.

"Yes, it's me," the demon answered.

"Come in!" Ezekiel replied happily. Adrian smiled and entered the room, locking the door behind him. "Come here, the baby might kick again," the hybrid told him.

"Really?" the older teenager hurried to the bed, sitting beside his lover. Adrian then rested his hand over their unborn child and waited. "Wow…" the demon breathed. Ezekiel smiled at Adrian's reaction, and entwined his fingers with his lover's.

"I believe we are having twins," the hybrid murmured softly.

"Twins?" Adrian gasped. "That's… That's amazing!" he whispered.

"I'm glad you agree," the hybrid kissed the demon lovingly. Adrian returned the gesture with a firm kiss.

The young couple lay together quietly. Both teenagers smiled as they felt each kick of their unborn child or children.

"Ezekiel," Adrian started. The hybrid nodded for him to continue. "How would you know if you were carrying twins?" the ex-human asked.

"Well, since I am the hybrid of an angel and a demon, I can see into the future. The problem is, I do not know how far into the future I saw," Ezekiel answered with a chuckle.

"That explains that," Adrian murmured. Ezekiel laughed.

"My apologies, but your tone of voice was hilarious," the hybrid giggled. Now it was Adrian's turn to roll his eyes, which he did promptly. The sinful pair remained in a loving embrace for the rest of the night, wondering about their future family.


	7. Chapter 7

The date was May fifteenth, it is currently Adrian's seventeenth birthday, and Ezekiel has been in pain since early that morning. It was now five o'clock at night. By this point Ezekiel could no longer stand the pain, and collapsed in his master's room.

"Ezekiel!" Adrian dropped his paperwork, rushing to his lover's side. The hybrid's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Adrian… get my father…" Ezekiel panted.

"There is no way in Heaven or Hell I am leaving you alone like this!" Adrian objected.

"FATHER!" the hybrid shrieked, struggling to focus on the task at hand instead of the pain. The young hybrid used the power he had inherited from both his parents to begin modifying his body. He relaxed slightly, knowing he was giving birth and not losing the baby permanently. Ezekiel grasped Adrian's hand tightly, and cried out as the feeling of his water breaking was replaced by a contraction. The demon quickly realized what was happening, taking pillows from his bed and couch, using them to support Ezekiel's shaking body. The seventeen-year-old earl placed the pillows under his lover's head and back, taking off his pants, leaving only to fetch towels from the attached restroom. Within moments of the earl's return, Sebastian arrived to assist them. Both demons could feel the hybrid's fear.

About an hour or two later, none of the immortals were keeping track of time, Adrian was holding a tiny infant in his arms, cleaning the blood off his firstborn son. Ezekiel was about to relax upon hearing the tiny boy's scream, until he was hit by another contraction. Adrian and Sebastian continued to encourage Ezekiel, informing him of his progress, until a second boy emerged. Sebastian held the older child's twin as he began to scream like his brother had. The older demon cut the cord and turned to see his own son. Adrian was cradling Ezekiel's head in one arm, and the older of their newborn twin sons in the other. Ezekiel shakily sat up with Adrian's help, allowing Sebastian to move the pillows so he was leaning back against them. The older demon handed the younger twin to the hybrid, while Adrian gave him the other. Ezekiel began to cry tears of joy as he gazed at his sons. The oldest had Adrian's obsidian black hair, with ice blue eyes from Ezekiel's side. The youngest had Ezekiel's pure white hair and Adrian's amber eyes. Both infants were pale and had inherited black finger and toenails from the demonic part of them. Both of the infants were the length of the average person's fingertips to their elbow, from crown to toe. The earl gazed upon his sons and exhausted lover with adoration and pride, laying beside them. The sight of Sebastian's extended family made him smile warmly, thinking of how pride his past lover would be of their son.


	8. Chapter 8

Ezekiel had gained a bit of weight since he became pregnant with the twins, but Adrian thought he was still beautiful nonetheless. Though Ezekiel, Adrian, and Sebastian knew he would lose that weight in no time, since he is a hardworking hybrid that now has two new responsibilities they decided to name Frederick and Aiden.

Unfortunately, the exhausted couple would have to leave to another realm, away from the public eye. It would be too easy for them to get caught, putting themselves and their newborn children in danger. Luckily, Sebastian knew exactly where to take them. He had taken Ciel there before, years ago now, and this time he was going back to protect his family.

The older demon smiled, watching Ezekiel and Adrian play a very simple game with their small children. The five of them planned to leave tomorrow, and Ciel was already their. Ezekiel had used his powers as the hybrid of an angel and a demon to expertly cover their tracks so the truth could not even be suspected. Sebastian relaxed, imagining his son's future. Finally, finally there was hope for him. Finally Sebastian could see the genuine smile he would kill to see again, which was quickly joined by four others.


End file.
